Components, such as sun visors, which are used in particular in the interior of a vehicle, are generally known. It is desireable that they be lightweight and cost-effective. On the other hand, it is also desireable that their assembly be cost-effective and they have a long service life, during which they are sometimes subjected to extreme situations with regard to temperature conditions and with regard to oscillating and/or vibrating conditions. Furthermore, at the end of their useful life, it is desireable that such components be easily accessible to material utilization (recycling). Also, it is desireable that such components be designed to be aesthetically attractive.
With such known components it is common for so-called snap-in connections—also called clip connections—to be used for the external fastening of individual parts to structural elements of the components. Such snap-in connections generally engage with an insertion element in a corresponding recess of the component, either the insertion element or, however, the component itself being first deflected and then snapped in, during the connection, in the region of its recess. Here, the insertion movement is generally arranged substantially perpendicular to the surface and/or to the face of the component to be covered (as are the insertion element and the recess).
In order to ensure a stable hold, a plurality of such insertion elements are generally present which has the result that, during assembly, the plurality of insertion elements usually have to be aligned in their corresponding recesses, before they may be finally snapped in. As these two steps are movements in the same direction (namely the insertion of the insertion elements into the recesses), the two steps may be combined, so that, for example, one of the plurality of insertion elements is already snapped in, meanwhile a further insertion element would have to be still further aligned, which, however, is sometimes no longer possible as the one insertion element is already snapped in. Therefore, with conventionally known components, the assembly is typically awkward, and is difficult and expensive to automate and suffers from certain drawbacks, for example a high rejection rate.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a component, in particular a sun visor that is designed for use in a vehicle, which avoids the drawbacks of the prior art.